queenfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Brian May
thumb|right|300px|Brian May Brian Harold May nació el 19 de julio de 1947 en Hampton, Richmond upon Thames, una pequeña ciudad al suroeste de Londres, Inglaterra. Es considerado uno de los guitarristas más grandes de la historia (lugar 39 según la revista Rolling Stone). Compuso muchos de los grandes éxitos de Queen, y utiliza una guitarra eléctrica hecha por él mismo, llamada Red Special. En abril de 2007, fue electo rector honorífico de la Universidad John Moores.Historia Antes de formar la muy exitosa banda Queen, Brian y Roger Taylor tocaban en una banda llamada Smile. Freddie Mercury tomó el lugar del líder de la banda (Tim Staffell), cuando Tim dejó la banda. Mercury sugirió cambiarle el nombre a la banda y crear otra. En 1971 John Deacon se unió a ellos y formarían una de las bandas más exitosas de la historia (y mejores) del rock. El sonido característico de la Red Special, la guitarra eléctrica que May fabricó a los dieciseís años con ayuda de su padre, es único y dotado de gran cuerpo y feedback. Impulsor de la "guitarraorquestación", llamada así por el uso de varias guitarras que se escuchaban simultáneamente e imitando diferentes e imitando diferentes voces logrando así frases contrapuntísticas en toda la extensión musical. Ésta fue reverenciada por su bella complejidad armónica con la que lograba crear atmósferas y líneas melodícas llenando cada rincón de su música sin necesidad de sintetizadores, hasta ''The Game'', en 1980, y la cual se deja ver sobretodo en los primeros discos de Queen tal como ''A Night At The Opera'', en 1975. Junto a Freddie, ha formado uno de los mejores duetos de la historia del Rock, como parte de Queen, tal como Jimmy Page y Robert Plant de Led Zeppelin, David Lee Roth y Eddie Van Halen de Van Halen o Bon Scott y Angus Young de AC/DC. Sus solos de guitarra y riffs históricos estaban dotados de armonía, lo que Freddie hacía con la voz se puede decir que Brian lo hacía con su Red Special. Sus mejores solos y riffs de guitarra son: ''I Want It All'', ''Bohemian Rhapsody'', ''Innuendo'', ''Hammer To Fall'', ''Princes Of The Universe'', We Will Rock You, Was It All Worth It, ''Headlong'', ''We Are The Champions'', Tear It Up, etcétera. May también es conocido por rasguear las cuerdas de la guitarra con una moneda británica de seis peniques. Según él, con ella logra un sonido mucho más metálico y con más cuerpo, algo que averiguó tras muchos experimentos. Muchos éxitos de Queen fueron compuestos por él (We Will Rock You, ''I Want It All'', ''Save Me'', ''Who Wants To Live Forever'', ''Tie Your Mother Down'', entre otros). Carrera solista thumb|left|300px|Brian May en su carrera solista, 1998 Ha hecho cuatro álbums en solitario: Star Fleet Project (Mini LP) en 1983 donde colaboró, entre otros, Eddie Van Halen, Back To The Light en 1992, de gran éxito a nivel europeo que lo llevó a una gira mundial, Live At The Brixton Academy en 1994 y Another World en 1998, ilustrando dicho álbum con fotos tomadas en la isla de El Hierro (Canarias). En 1986, colaboró con el cantante español Ramoncín en la canción Como un susurro. En 2007 colaboró con un nuevo solo de guitarra en una versión de Too Much Love Will Kill You en el álbum Constante Contradicción, primero del grupo madrileño Momo (liderado por José Luis Cortés "Momo" protagonista del musical producido por Queen: We will rock you, en su versión española). Doctorado Se licenció en Física y Astronomía en el Imperial College de Londres en 1968 y pocos meses antes pasó un tiempo en la isla de Tenerife (Canarias), estudiando distintos fenómenos astronómicos desde Izaña en las Cañadas del Teide, Y escribió en equipo dos trabajos sobre sus investigaciones y resultados, que se publicaron en Monthly Notices of the Royal Astronomic Society. Tras graduarse comenzó a trabajar en su tesis. En 2006, tras varios años alejado de los escenarios decidió culminar su doctorado en astrofisica y el veintitrés de agosto de 2007 aprobó el examen de doctorado en el Imperial College con su tesis titulada Radial velocities in the zodiacal dust cloud (Velocidad radial en la nube de polvo zodiacal), grado que le fue otorgado oficialmente en mayo de 2008. El diecinueve de julio de 2007 fue nombrado Rector honorífico de la Universidad John Moores (LJMU) de Liverpool. Red Special thumb|riight|266px|La Red Special La historia de ésta guitarra comenzó en 1963, cuando Brian May, con tan sólo dieciseís años, se dio cuenta que con su guitarra acústica no podía interpretar las canciones que escuchaba en la radio y trataba de emular. Así que decidió cambiar su guitarra acústica por una eléctrica, pero en esa época el joven Brian no disponía del dinero para comprarse las caras Gibson, Fender, ibanez o alguna mejor que había en el mercado. Así que con la ayuda de su padre, Harold May (Ingeniero electrónico), decidió embarcarse en un difícil proyecto: fabricarse su propia guitarra, trabajo que comenzó en agosto del '63 en un dormitorio de su casa convertido en taller. Para la elección del material, Brian tuvo que buscar minuciosamente. Por ejemplo, para el mástil utilizaron la madera de una chimenea que un amigo de la familia iba a tirar. La madera era pura caoba, pero estaba vieja y algo apolillada, pero Brian logró darle forma a mano. Lo más impresionante es que la primera que él hizo con ayuda de su papà es la que actualmente tiene (fue el primer estilo) Brian continuó buscando el sonido que él perseguía. Tras muchos experimentos, descubrió que tocando con una moneda de seis peniques como púa conseguía un sonido puro y limpio. Y usando esa moneda es como Brian ha tocado en todos los discos y todos los recitales de Queen, convirtiendo su guitarra en legendaria y a él en uno de los mejores guitarristas del mundo y de la historia. Equipamiento Además de la Red Special también usó una Burns Double Six (en Long Away), una Gibson Les Paul (de repuesto), una Gibson Flying V (para el Hot Space Tour), una Fender Telecaster (''Crazy Little Thing Called Love''), Stratocaster (para ''Play The Game''), una IbanezJS (para ''Nothing But Blue''), una Greco BM90 (para una promo), una acústica Tokai (en algunas grabaciones), una Parker Fly en ''Mother Love'' y una Jackson Randy Rhoads en el vídeo de ''Princes Of The Universe''. También ha utilizado una Ovation y una Guild acústica, las cuales inclusó las utilizó en vivo. Además, ha hecho varias réplicas de la Red Special original, (en el vídeo de ''We Will Rock You'' y cuando la tocaban en vivo), fabricadas por Burns. Actualidad Hace unos pocos años, Brian se encontraba trabajando en el proyecto post-Queen, Queen + Paul Rodgers, que está integrado por Brian, Roger Taylor con Paul Rodgers, ex cantante de Free y Bad Company. Con esta banda realizaron un exitoso tour llamado The Return Of The Champions (El regreso de los campeones) en 2005. El quince de septiembre de 2008, salió a la venta el primer disco de estudio de Queen + P. R., titulado ''The Cosmos Rocks'', y es el segundo bajo el nombre de Queen desde la muerte de Freddie Mercury, después de ''Made In Heaven''. El álbum contiene catorce canciones nuevas, incluyendo el exitoso sencillo ''Say It's Not True'' y el nuevo corte C-Lebrity. A fines de 2008 finalizó el Tour mundial The Cosmos Rocks, que los llevó por Europa, Asia, América del Norte, y fue motivo del retorno de Brian y Roger a tocar en escenarios de Sudámerica. Ahora mismo se encuentra de gira con Queen + Adam Lambert. Discografía solista * Star Fleet Project (Mini LP), 1983 1. Star Fleet 2. Let me Out 3. BluesBreaker * Back To The Light, 1992 1. The Dark 2. Back To The light 3. Love Token 4. Resurrection 5. Too Much Love Will Kill You 6. Driven By You 7. Nothing But Blue 8. I'm Scared 9. Last Horizon 10. Let Your Heart Rule Your Head 11. Just One Life 12. Rollin'Over * Live At The Brixton Academy, 1993 1. Back To The Light 2. Driven By You 3. Tie Your Mother Down 4. Love Token 5. Headlong 6. Love of My Life 7. 39/Let Your Heart Rule Your Head 8. Too Much Love Will Kill You 9. Since You've Been Gone 10. Now I'm Here 11. Guitar Extravagance 12. Resurrection 13. Last Horizon 14. We Will Rock You 15. Hammer To Fall * Another World, 1998 1. Space 2. Business 3. China Belle 4. Why Don't We Try Again 5. Oh My Way Up 6. Cyborg 7. The Guv'nor 8. Wilderness 9. Slow Down 10. One Rainy Wish 11. All The Way From Memphis 12. Another World * Red Special (album), 1998 1. On My Way Up (Live in Paris, June 98) 2. Why Don't We Try Again 3. Maybe Baby 4. Business (USA Radio Mix Uncut) 5. Another World 6. Only Make Believe 7. Hammer to Fall (Live in Paris, June 98) 8. Brian Talks (A Tribute to Cozy Powell) * La musique de Furia – Un film de Alexandre Aja (Soundtrack), 2000 1. Furia Theme – Opening Titles 2. First Glance (Solo Flute) 3. Landscape 4. Tango: 'Cuesta Abajo' 5. The Meeting (Solo Guitar) 6. First Kiss 7. Storm 8. Phone 9. Pursuit 10. Diner 11. Apparition 12. Arrest 13. Father and Son 14. Aaron 15. Fire 16. Gun (Solo Violin) 17. Reggae: 'Bird in Hand' 18. Killing 19. Escape 20. Go On 21. Dream of Thee 22. Alternative Gun (Bonus Track) Categoría:Brian May Categoría:Queen Categoría:Queen + Paul Rodgers Categoría:The Brian May Band Categoría:The SAS Band Categoría:Músicos Categoría:Guitarristas